


housetrapped

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: Of all the things John expected from their final showdown with Caliborn, this wasn’t one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (wow real original title, gj self)  
> i just rly love the beta friendships okay, these four dumb kids mean the world to me  
> the scenario is kinda lowkey based on s2ep20 of futurama but with poker instead of dungeons and dragons lmfao. also SB-129  
> EDIT 9/29/17: I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT CALLIOPE I FEEL HORRIBLE. FIXED

Of all the things John expected from their final showdown with Caliborn, this wasn’t one of them.

They’d all donned their godrobes and dusted off their most powerful weapons in preparation. They’d bid an emotional farewell to Karkat, Kanaya, Calliope, and the rest of their world, not knowing if they would return from battle. They were all prepared for glorious victory or utter defeat, and every outcome in between. But the one thing they were not prepared for was getting sucked into a weird tiny house just seconds after arrival.

“Where are we?” John asked, looking around at the vast white expanse. There appeared to be solid ground, at least, but no horizon, with the floor seeming to bleed into the sky.

“You guys, we’re in the _White House_ ,” Dave laughed.

“We’re trapped in an unknown dimension with no means of escape, and your first instinct is to make a joke about the political structure of a dead civilization.” Rose commented with a smirk.

“Hail to the fuckin’ chief, yo,” Dave replied with a jokey little salute.

“Well, we’re not within the domain of the Green Sun,” Jade announced. “Are we the only ones here?”

“It appears so,” said Rose.

“So… what now?” John asked. The four friends stood in awkward silence for a moment, thinking. Then Jade’s face lit up.

“Oh, wait!” She exclaimed, and shook her arm until a pack of cards fell out of her sleeve onto the floor.

“You brought a deck of cards to a battle with Lord English?” Rose asked with amusement.

“No, I stashed them there a while ago and then forgot about it. I guess you could say I had an ace up my sleeve!” Jade grinned.

“Whaddya guys think, some Texas hold ‘em?” Dave said, sitting down.

“I don’t know how to play, can you teach me?” Jade asked as she and Rose joined him on the floor. As Dave began to explain the rules to her, Rose looked up at John, still standing.

“John, are you going to join us?”

The question snapped john out of his daze. “Yeah, sure,” he replied, and smiled.

Of all the things that could’ve come from their final showdown with Caliborn, John decided that playing cards with his best friends for an eternity was certainly not the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> (im sorry for the texas joke but it was right there)  
> i rly like jade's godtier powers including hammerspace abilities, like hermione's purse or in pmmm when mami curtsies and rifles fall out of her skirt


End file.
